


Do Me a Flavor

by Sami_Fire



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: Lio runs an experiment to see just how into feeding him Galo is (with a side of attempted seduction). It backfires. Spicy.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 43





	Do Me a Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is smut too.
> 
> This one was actually the first saucy piece I wrote for Promare, coming before Satisfy Me. I was going to save it for a contest, but it felt like something was missing, so it got the boot for something else. Satisfy Me was an attempt to rewrite this fic, hence the thematic similarities, but they ended up different enough that I figured I could post both.
> 
> Lio is probably a bit pleasurable-sensation-starved, so sometimes he goes overboard, probably...

Lio knew what he was doing when he set up a feast of sweets all over the kitchen table. He had an experiment he wanted to run, so to speak. A rather saucy experiment, all things considered. At the very least, Lio Fotia was a man who knew what he wanted when he wanted it. All he had to do was wait for his subject to enter.

“Good evening, Galo,” Lio purred as he watched his partner enter the apartment, a mischievous little smirk on his face.

Galo quirked an eyebrow at the spread of little treats on the table. “What’s this?”

“I thought I’d stop by the bakery and get us some treats,” Lio said with a nonchalant shrug. “Or at least me.”

“Huh, really? That’s nice,” Galo muttered, not looking too deeply into what Lio was saying.

Lio picked up a tiny piece of fudge and pretended to contemplate it. “Care to join me?”

Galo cast a critical look at the table, and the gears were clearly turning in his head. “Well… okay, maybe I’ll take one or two.” He pulled out the chair in front of Lio and remained indecisive. “I can’t even tell what’s what here. There’s so many little sweets and they’re all decorated.”

“Most of them are chocolate of some sort, some are little cakes, some are bonbons…” Lio decided to switch out the fudge for a green macaron. He took a dainty little bite and gestured to Galo with the pastry. “Why don’t you try one?”

“Hey, that one’s green like your hair,” Galo said with a grin as he looked to where Lio had taken the macarons from. “Aww, you got blue ones too! We’re together in food form.” He took a blue macaron, gave it a skeptical look, and popped it into his mouth. The surprise spread across his face instantly. “Well, uh, it’s very sweet? C’mon, Lio, you know I’m more of a savory guy.”

Lio gave a dramatic sigh. “I had a feeling this was going to happen.” He leaned over the table and slid his nibbled macaron over to Galo. “Well, then. Why don’t you feed me instead? You know you want to.” There it was, Lio’s little bombshell and the crux of his experiment. He knew Galo liked feeding him, but there was a question of how much he enjoyed that.

Galo stared at Lio, and the gears were turning in his head still, but in typical fashion he didn’t wait to draw a full conclusion and he still wasn’t picking up what Lio was laying down. “Sure, I guess? I mean, I’d rather feed you something I made, but if you really want…”

Taking the green macaron back, Lio took another nibble. “You know you want to. Or, perhaps, because you’re being even more thickheaded than usual…” He exhaled heavily and popped the remaining bit into his mouth. “You should know that I want you to.”

“Someone’s got a fire in him tonight,” Galo muttered, staring his partner down. “All right, I’ll give the good boy some treats.”

A short, sharp laugh escaped from Lio. “Who are you calling ‘good boy?’ You’re the one who’s most like a dog out of both of us. And besides…” He couldn’t hide the smirking twitch of his lips as he took a petite bite out of a petit four. “I might actually be rather naughty.”

Galo’s lips twitched as well, though he seemed more confused than anything else. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, Galo, why must you be so thoroughly stupid?” Lio, losing his patience, chomped down on the rest of the treat. He put his hands on Galo’s shoulders and applied a gentle, massaging pressure.

“Because you’re dancing around whatever it is you actually want to say?” Galo’s face became stern. “C’mon, spit it out.”

“Well, then.” Lio gritted his teeth in an almost feral fashion as he gave Galo a few solid shakes. “I want you to feed me and fuck me, you idiot! I know you like watching me eat. How many times have you told me I look cute when I eat? And you tease me and you poke me and you squeeze me when you really want to get the point across.” He released his companion and gave a grunt of frustration. “Unbelievable. I can’t even seduce you, you’re so stupid.”

“The hell? That’s what all this is about?!” Galo palmed his face and shook his head. “What am I even supposed to say to this?”

“Nothing. Feed me. Fuck me. Now.” Lio, at the end of his rope due to his experiment being an utter failure, lunged forward and straddled Galo, his gaze intense.

Galo, finally picking up Lio’s intent, gave a low chuckle. “Well, why should I? You’re not being very cute right now.”

Lio made a noise that was some unholy intersection of a whine, a groan, and a squeal. “You’re the worst. I told you what I wanted and now you’re the one denying me? You’ve got some nerve.”

Galo just laughed. “There we go! You’re so cute when you’re all squirmy. Open up!” He snatched a blue macaron and held it in front of Lio, who snapped at it like an untrained dog. “Ah-ah, what’s the magic word?”

“You’re going to make me beg? I was supposed to be making _you_ beg.” Grumbling, Lio batted his eyelashes and uttered the sweetest “Please?” he could muster.

“Good boy!” Galo held the macaron in front of Lio, who resumed his dainty act from before as he gingerly accepted the treat. “There we go.”

“Thank you,” Lio chirped, trying hard to paste the cute act on after it had nearly been wrecked by Galo’s sheer thickheadedness. “More? Please?”

“Of course, since you asked so politely!” Galo picked up the piece of fudge that Lio had abandoned earlier. “Sweets to the sweet, right?”

“Mm-hm.” Lio accepted the treat, chewing slowly and trying hard to suppress the heat building inside him, because everything had gone utterly bass ackwards with this experiment. The current situation begged the question of how Galo was seducing him when he was the one who liked watching Lio eat. “One more? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“Oh, you lost me. You’d never have a cherry on top, because you’d already have eaten the cherry.” Galo feigned boredom and attempted to scoot out from between Lio’s legs.

The cute act fell off the second Lio was denied. “Fuck you, Galo Thymos!” His teeth gritted, he put himself practically nose-to-nose with his partner. “You ruined this whole setup!”

Galo laughed, a fully unleashed and boisterous noise. “Don’t mind if I do! Besides, who’s the one who’s hungry for more than what’s on the menu?” Grinning like a fool, Galo hooked a finger into the waistband of Lio’s pants. “What’s that? Lio Fotia wants my cock? Is that right?”

Lio gulped and looked down to find that yes, he was indeed in the process of pitching a tent. “Fuck.”

“Gotcha! You’re totally busted. But…” Galo tugged at Lio’s waistband, slowly dragging his pants off. “How about we burn off those extra calories, huh? You’re the one who always gets so fussy because he’s worried about getting fat.”

“That won’t be the only thing that’s burning!” Lio roared, and he leaned forward with just enough force to knock Galo backwards in his chair. “We’re going to fuck. Right now.”

Galo grunted when he hit the ground, yet somehow maintained his composure. “You know, the more you say that word, the less sexy it sounds and the more it makes you sound like a tryhard.”

“Shut up. And I don’t see you unzipping your pants.” In a frenzy, Lio attempted to pull his pants off and unzip Galo’s pants at the same time. This experiment was a failure, too.

“Wow, you get really uncoordinated when you’re this horny,” Galo said. “That’s kind of sad, but kind of cute too.”

“You suck! You’re the worst!” Lio grunted in frustration as he finally pulled his pants off. “Do you not see this? I think my dick’s going to explode if you keep teasing me like this.”

“Nah, Lio, I think it’s your turn to suck,” Galo said, guffawing at his own bad joke. “Besides, if you’re so hungry, I’m sure a little unspotted dick won’t spoil your appetite!”

“No! This is not how I wanted this to go!” Lio groaned and put his head in his hands. “You were supposed to eat _my_ dick!”

“All right, all right, I’ve got an idea. Hold still for a sec.” Galo exerted precisely enough force to turn Lio over and put himself on top, and he wriggled out of his pants.

“I’d complain about you suddenly putting yourself on top, but at least you didn’t wear underwear today,” Lio grumbled.

“It’s like I’ve got a Lio Horny-dar that helps me decide whether I should save you a minute or not,” Galo quipped. “Now… remember that time our blades clashed? Let’s do that, but with our dicks.” He couldn’t even keep a straight face as he reached down and pressed his cock against Lio’s. “How’s that?”

Lio grunted in shielded satisfaction. “Why are your hands always so warm? Keep touching me. Also, never compare my cock to a sword again.”

“What’s the magic word?” Galo asked.

“Please?” Lio grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“You got it!” Galo went in for the kill, maintaining contact as he planted a line of steady kisses and love bites from Lio’s chest to his neck. “You even taste a little sweet.”

Lio tried to suppress some seriously ridiculous porno moans and completely failed. “Damn… how do you do that? How do you make it feel so good every time?”

Galo shrugged. “Call it intuition. Oh, I missed a spot.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss square on Lio’s lips, long and hot and with just the right amount of tongue action. When they parted, he grinned, giving both of their dicks a teasing stroke. “You really do taste good.”

Lio’s hips bucked, nearly breaking the perfect setup. “‘Sweets to the sweet,’ as you said,” he gasped through panting.

“Someone’s trying to butter me up,” Galo teased, applying pressure along their lengths and letting his breath hitch in his chest. “Shame I forgot the lube.”

“Don’t even go there,” Lio growled. “You already wrecked half my plans today.”

“Good, because I don’t think we even have lube in the house,” Galo said, somehow maintaining his focus even as his hips twitched.

“Shut up about that already!” In an attempt to silence his partner, Lio propped himself up and locked lips with Galo, tasting and sensing what he could. “What a shame,” he sighed once they parted. “You taste like pizza.”

“That’s hardly a shame, because pizza is great,” Galo murmured, applying just enough pressure down below to keep both parties interested. Lio thought he saw Galo’s eyes roll back a little. “C’mon, stay with me here!”

“I’m with you! Get back down here and I’ll prove it,” Lio panted, wrapping his arms around Galo to keep a hold on. “You’re so warm,” he murmured. “I think I’m coming.”

“Don’t get tired now! I’m just getting revved up! Do I need to shove more sugar in you to keep you going?” Galo looked over at the table, then reached up and pulled a stray petit four off the edge and jammed it into Lio’s mouth. “Here, eat up!”

“I’m not tired, I just want you to keep obliterating me,” Lio grumbled through his mouthful of treat before he lost patience and gave Galo a few love bites of his own.

“The hell, man, I gave you little nibbles and you’re practically trying to eat me alive!” Galo lowered himself in an attempt to shake Lio off. “You’re a hungry little… something, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean, ‘something?’” Lio panted. “Yes, you idiot, I’m hungry for you, even if you were the one who was supposed to be begging and craving me.”

“Don’t call me an idiot if you want to keep eating,” Galo grunted, releasing the pressure on both their members. “I thought you were coming, anyway?”

“I’m- I’m still going to fight it! I want this to last as long as possible!” Lio continued to pant, practically straining to keep himself together. “Give me your cock back. Now!”

“What’s the magic word?” Galo asked.

“How on earth are you-” Lio cut off his questioning of Galo’s coherence. “Fuck, fine, _please_!”

“Got it!” Galo wrapped his hand around their dicks once more. “How’s that?”

“It’s great, fantastic, amazing, just don’t let go again!” Lio’s eyes rolled back for a brief second, so strong was the stimulation.

“You’re really having trouble keeping it together, aren’t you?” Galo leaned down and kissed Lio on the forehead.

“How are you not dying up there, you horrible tease?!” Lio grunted as he hit his limit. “Fine, you win, I’m coming, I’m coming!”

“Good, because I’m already there!” The duo came just about simultaneously, and with a heavy sigh, Galo rolled over onto his back. After a few moments to catch his breath, he said, “Not what you were expecting, huh?”

Lio gave a soft groan as he attempted to parse the question through a major post-sex haze. “Maybe not at the beginning, but afterwards it was all I wanted and more.”

“All shagged out?” Galo asked, lazily picking a hand up and resting it in Lio’s hair. “Feeling a little less… whatever you were feeling now?”

“Mm-hmm.” Lio sighed and scooted into the crook of Galo’s arm. “I guess… I guess we should clean up eventually, and put the food away before it gets stale.”

“Eventually.” Galo gave Lio a squeeze. “It’s okay if you need a few minutes. That was pretty wild, even for us.”

“Maybe. Just being next to you right now is enough.” Lio’s eyelids felt heavy in that moment.

Galo stroked Lio’s side affectionately. “Hey, Lio? I’ll just come out and say it. I do think you’re cute when you eat. You’re just so genuinely happy and grateful for what you get that it warms my heart.”

“Good to know,” Lio murmured.

“Yeah, maybe we can try this again when we’ve got my food for you to get all excited over,” Galo said, a small smirk on his face.

“Deal.” Slowly, Lio sat up, shaking his head. “Damn, I need to wash up.”

“We can wash up together! And then we can have some more food fun in the morning,” Galo suggested as he sat up in turn.

“You’re speaking my language.” Lio looked to Galo for confirmation. “Well, shall we?”

“You bet.”


End file.
